


Whipped Cream and Pleasant Dreams

by Thraceadams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Dom/sub, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy have fun with some whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped Cream and Pleasant Dreams

**Disclaimers/Archive:** These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo)[**kissbingo**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=kissbingo) , and my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.dreamwidth.org/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Whipped Cream and Pleasant Dreams

"Adam," Tommy warned.

Adam just laughed and sprayed whipped cream in a line down Tommy's belly. Tommy squirmed at the coldness of it and then moaned as Adam's warm tongue started licking it off. He started at Tommy's waist and slowly worked his way up towards his chest. He swirled his tongue around each nipple, gently nipping at them with his teeth before licking up the last dollop of whipped cream and pressing his lips to Tommy's, pushing the whipped cream into his mouth.

Tommy sucked at his tongue greedily, moaning both at the sensation of Adam licking whipped cream off his body and at the taste of it flooding his mouth. He sighed in disappointment when Adam pulled away.

Adam chuckled, pecking him on the lips. "Don't be disappointed, I'm just getting started."

Tommy watched with rapt interest as Adam grabbed the can again and sprayed some sort of design over his chest, including little dollops over each nipple. Adam set the can on the bedside table and grinned devilishly down at Tommy before dragging a finger through one of the lines and holding it up in front of him.

Tommy darted his tongue out, licking it before drawing it in and sucking on Adam's finger, curling his tongue up and around the tip until every last trace of whipped cream was gone. And even then he continued to suck, his eyes focused on Adam's watching them go from bright and clear to dark and stormy. Tommy curled his tongue around Adam's finger again, sucking hard until a needy moan slipped out from between Adam's lips. Then Tommy let his finger go with a pop.

Adam ducked his head and licked one of the whipped cream lines, circling his tongue over Tommy's hip bone and then sucking the skin in between his teeth, raising the blood up to the surface, making sure to leave a mark behind. Tommy moved his arms restlessly, gripping the slats in the headboard more tightly. Adam had told him not to move, but the whipped cream and Adam's tongue were driving him crazy.

He arched up into Adam's touch as his tongue swirled around his nipple again, licking up the dollop of whipped cream. Once it was all gone, Adam took the hardened nub between his teeth and bit down gently, grinning at the incoherent sounds that were spilling out of Tommy's mouth. Words like, _fuck, need,_ and _now._ Adam licked all the whipped cream away, sharing some with Tommy, pushing it into Tommy's mouth with his tongue and then going back for more until Tommy's chest was clean but sticky.

Adam leaned back on his heels and stared down at Tommy. His chest was covered with little red marks that Adam had left behind. His chest rose and fell with every panting breath he took. His lips were red and swollen from being kissed and his hair was sticking out all over his head, making Adam smile. But the thing that drew Adam's gaze the most were Tommy's hands. They were curled around the slats in the bed, his knuckles white with the effort to follow Adam's order to keep them there.

Adam laid himself down on top of Tommy, framing his head with his forearms. He leaned up and licked a stripe from Tommy's armpit almost to his elbow and then he blew over it. Tommy jerked at the sensation and a whispered 'please' slipped from his lips. Adam grinned and repeated the action on the opposite arm. When he finished, Tommy's arms were trembling, shaking with the effort to stay in place and Adam could feel the hot press of Tommy's cock against his thigh.

He slid down Tommy's body, stopping briefly to kiss him, letting their tongues tangle together but pulling off when Tommy lifted his head wanting more. He licked and sucked his way down Tommy's belly, darkening marks left from before and making a few new ones. He licked and sucked up matching marks on Tommy's hipbones.

He grabbed the can one last time and sprayed the last of the cream onto Tommy's groin, completely covering his cock and his balls. Tommy watched as he tossed the can on the floor and bit his lip when Adam dragged a finger through the sugary substance and licked it off. Adam winked at him before licking the path his finger had just made. Tommy shivered and arched up into his touch.

"So glad I shaved you, makes you so responsive, so sensitive." Adam growled.

"Fuck, Adam, I can't –"

"Shh, yes, you can."

Adam bent and licked another stripe of whipped cream off of Tommy before swirling his finger in the cream and pushing it into Tommy's mouth. Tommy sucked hard, the activity taking his mind off the mind-blowing need to come right the fuck now. Adam repeated the pattern until the only thing left covered in whipped cream was Tommy's cock.

"Please, Adam, fuck," Tommy begged, his hands fisted so hard around the bed slats his fingers were starting to feel numb.

Adam stroked his thumb over the hickeys he'd left on Tommy's hipbones and then bent his head and licked a stripe up the side of Tommy's cock.

"Shit!"

Adam glanced up at Tommy, eyed the red flush covering his neck and torso appreciatively. "Fuck, Tommy, you look so wrecked, so debauched."

And then Adam couldn't hold back any longer. He sucked Tommy's cock into his mouth, tongued it with expert ease and within a very short time Tommy was coming down his throat with Adam's thumbs pressed against the marks on his hips. Adam sucked and licked until Tommy was not only limp in his mouth but limp on the bed. He watched with hooded eyes as Tommy's fingers slowly loosened the death grip they had on the bed slats. When his hands finally dropped down to the pillow Adam raised his head.

He looked up at Tommy and knew it was going to be a few minutes before Tommy was quite back to himself. He got up and padded quietly to the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth. Methodically, he wiped Tommy down, cleaning away all evidence of the whipped cream. When he was finished he tossed the washcloth back toward the bathroom and slid into the bed beside Tommy who instinctively curled into his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around him, tucking Tommy's head into the crook of his shoulder.

Tommy stirred and kissed Adam's neck, making him smile. He shifted a bit and Tommy must have felt his erection because suddenly his hands were around Adam's cock. Adam reached down and stilled Tommy's hands. Tommy pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

"This one was all for you. Go to sleep, Tommy. You can wake me up with a blowjob in the morning if you're feeling inspired."

Tommy let Adam's dick go and brought his hand up between them, splaying his fingers over Adam's chest, right above his heart. "Okay," he said simply and that was that.

Within minutes Tommy was asleep in Adam's arms dreaming about how he was going to wake him up.

  
 ****

The End.


End file.
